Timon
Timon is a major character in Disney's 1994 feature film The Lion King, and the protagonist of the 2004 film The Lion King 1½. He is a wisecracking meerkat and the best friend of Pumbaa, a warthog. Though he originates from an industrious family, Timon lives an easygoing lifestyle of grub-eating and sleeping, under a "problem-free philosophy" called Hakuna matata. Timon initially regarded the rescuing of Simba as the acquisition of a predator-fending bodyguard. Over time, however, Timon's inclination would change to the point of viewing Simba as his own son. Background Timon is the best friend of Pumbaa, friend and guardian (when he was a cub) of Simba, son of Ma, and nephew of Uncle Max. Inspired by the idea of having a major predator on their side in The Lion King, he and Pumbaa took Simba in when he collapsed of heat exhaustion and guilt after his father's death. In The Lion King 1½, Timon is primarily shown as the every-man meerkat of his colony, who longs for a better life and according to him: "...where we don't have to dig tunnels and live with our heads stuck in the sand." Development In the earliest versions of The Lion King, Timon and Pumbaa were portrayed as children from the Pride Lands, that were childhood friends of Simba. It was later decided that Timon and Pumbaa would be outcasts so that Simba would have someone to take him under their wings after the his exile. When writing "Hakuna Matata", Timon had a verse explaining his backstory. According to the song, Timon was a misfit amongst his meerkat colony, as he refused to work. This ultimately led to his banishment. The filmmakers felt the verse wasn't working, so it was instead changed to focus on Pumbaa's backstory instead. Personality In the The Lion King films, Timon can be self-centered and thoughtless at times. One example is proven when they decided to take Simba in, where he robs Pumbaa of the credit Pumbaa rightfully deserves. But in the end, he has a good heart and is loyal to his friends and family. Unlike most meerkats, who work constantly, Timon is a daydreamer which results in him being an outcast of his colony. His status at the bottom of the food chain means he relies on stronger animals to protect him once he's on his own, and as such, he usually looks out for himself, but nonetheless, never abandons his friends and family in times of trouble and is willing to risk himself for them. He is also shown to be self-absorbed and not as clever as he'd like to think he is, such as sometimes claiming Pumbaa's good ideas as his own. Timon is not incapable of thinking up his own plans, though, as shown by one of his greatest moments being the "Tunnels" plan in The Lion King 1½. He is also a bit of a coward, but with some amount of ability to be a bit of a daredevil, as evidenced by the part of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride where he tried to intimidate Zira by sarcastically introducing himself and Pumbaa to her and yelling at her to get out of their Pride Lands, but it backfired when Zira instantly replied, "YOUR Pride Lands?!" and roared, and Timon hid behind Pumbaa. In The Lion King 1½, Timon is shown to have a very good heart in this film and is loving in some scenes between him and Ma, and shares a strong bond with her. He is also shown to have unique heroic characteristics in this film not seen in other appearances, such as having exceptional bravery in the part where he risks his own life to fix a failed hyena trap that Ma and Uncle Max create. Additionally, it is shown that, while he only choose to adopt Simba because he could protect him and Pumbaa, he actually treated Simba like his own son, even saying to Pumbaa that "their Simba is growing up" after being defeated by the teenage lion. However, Timon also shows a selfish side when he refuses to help Simba challenge Scar and prefers to stay alone in the jungle rather than going to Pride Rock with Pumbaa (though he regrets what he has done after encountering Rafiki a second time and decides to make up with his friends and help Simba). Timon is also iconic for being best friends with Pumbaa, the warthog. The two are nearly inseparable and are shown together constantly. Being extremely close, they share interests such as sleeping, fun-filled activities, and most of all, eating bugs, which they mostly refer to as grubs. The duo is also known to argue time and time again, mostly because of Timon's selfishness and Pumbaa's ultimate nobility causing their personalities to clash. Even so, they never separate for long, and soon enough, their bond is tightened once again. Also, while Pumbaa is generally the true brains of the outfit, he is still very childish, with Timon is shown to be rather protective of the warthog when the latter is in some kind of unfortunate event due to his naivety. This is an example of Timon's ultimate loyalty towards his friends and family. Despite his self-absorbed nature, he will eventually come around to do what's right, despite the sacrifices he has to make. Timon has also demonstrated his rather selfish side in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series. Notable examples are in "To Kilimanjaro Bird", where Timon callously steals a bowlful of bugs from a baby eagle and is initially reluctantly about babysitting the eagle in retribution; in "You Ghana Join the Club", he needlessly steals a watch from a lion when retrieving a set of jingle bells; in "How to Beat the High Costa Rica", after Timon and Pumbaa retrieve a case full of stolen money from Criminal Quint, Timon squanders it all on himself instead of taking it to the police; in "Kenya Be My Friend?", Timon forgets "Bestest Best Friend Day" and outright prefers to end his friendship with Pumbaa instead of admitting that he forgot (although they reconcile and he continues to deny forgetting it to avoid breaking Pumbaa's heart), among others. In these instances, it is usually Pumbaa who is the voice of reason and helps Timon to make the right decision. Other than those times, Timon is also shown to be caring towards his friends and is still shown to have heroic characteristics. Some examples are in "Timon's Time Togo", where he rescues Pumbaa from falling off a cliff, "French Fried", where he and Pumbaa rescue Speedy the Snail from getting cooked by Culinary Quint, and "Once Upon a Timon", where he and Pumbaa rescue Tatiana from a cobra. Appearances The Lion King Timon, along with Pumbaa, found Simba when the cub had succumbed to heat exhaustion and was about to be eaten by vultures before they scared them off. Timon was hesitant to take in a predator, but Pumbaa suggested that they could teach him to be on their side. Timon initially laughed at the idea, but then took the idea for his own. When Simba woke up, they taught him their life philosophy, "Hakuna Matata". They also introduced Simba to a diet of bugs to keep him from one day eating them. They lived happily with Simba until his childhood friend Nala arrived to search for help. After Timon and Pumbaa are almost eaten by Nala and Simba rescues them, Timon is baffled to see Simba realizing who Nala is to him. Trying to find out why Simba and Nala stopped fighting suddenly, he walks in between them and shouts about what is happening with them. After learning that Simba is the king of the Pride Lands, and that he was going to reclaim his kingdom, Timon was at first doubtful, but when Simba confirmed it, he was exceedingly enthusiastic about it, feeling a great sense of power. When he and Pumbaa see Simba and Nala falling in love, he is regretful about losing Simba, eventually becoming heartbroken by the whole event. Later that night during a nap, Nala awakens Timon and Pumbaa asking where Simba was. Oblivious to the three, Simba has returned to Pride Rock to reclaim the throne. Fortunately, Rafiki, a mandrill friend of Simba and his father Mufasa, informs the trio by simply saying the king has returned. Timon joins Nala and Pumbaa as they race to meet up with Simba. With all four standing near a desolate Pride Rock, Timon questions Simba if they are going to fight his Uncle Scar for his home. After Simba confirms so, Timon replies by saying that he is with him to the end and bows. At Pride Rock, he and Pumbaa dance the hula to distract the hyenas so that Simba and Nala could get by and Simba would have a clear shot at Scar. He and Pumbaa then fight off numerous hyenas before he is chased by Shenzi and Banzai into Scar's cave and takes cover in Zazu's cage after Scar confessed to the pride that he killed Mufasa. Pumbaa rescues both him and Zazu while in a fit of rage after being called 'Pig' by Banzai, who, along with Shenzi, ended up thrashed and fleeing out of the den. At the film's end, Timon is shown standing on top of Pumbaa, while claiming great praise alongside him, Simba, and Nala, as heroes of the Pride Lands. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Timon, along with Pumbaa, is first seen in the ceremony of the blessing of baby Kiara. He was telling Pumbaa that they'll sure have some pretty good times with Kiara like how they had with Simba until Rafiki tells them that Kiara is actually a girl, making both Timon and Pumbaa faint in shock as a result. It is unclear whether Timon and Pumbaa have taken up residence at Pride Rock, or just make frequent visits. They serve as aides to Simba, and are often called upon to keep an eye on his adventurous daughter, Kiara, so, in a way, replacing Zazu's role as babysitters. Despite being bumbling, Simba trusts them to look after Kiara and does not blame them when Kiara runs off as he knows what Kiara is like. When Kiara goes on her first hunt, they are hired to make sure she won't get hurt. Enraged, she escapes from the Pride Lands to hunt outside the boundary. Timon and Pumbaa also teach Kovu how to have fun after he forgets due to years of indoctrination in hatred. When Kovu's pride, the Outsiders, turn on Simba and ambush him, Timon is on Simba's side automatically and tries to attack Kovu (whom Simba believed was part of the ambush) making Pumbaa hold him back, but he let's go off Timon after taking him seriously. Though, he is not seen driving Kovu out or aiding the lionesses in holding back Kiara (who knew that Kovu was innocent). That night, Timon and Pumbaa go to Pride Rock and find Kiara gone (having left to find Kovu) and reveal this to Simba, just as Zazu arrives to alert Simba of the Outsiders coming. Timon and Pumbaa later assist in the battle against the Outsiders, led by Kovu's mother Zira, but get chased off and cornered by a group, until Timon brandishes Pumbaa's tail like a gun and tricking them that "this thing loaded", causing them to flee in fear. This may implies that they had encountered humans armed with guns at some points in the past. Despite being slightly cowardly, they are willing to fight for what is right. After Kiara convinces the Outsiders to rejoin the Pridelanders, Simba tries to make peace with Zira after realizing that both prides "were one", he uses the same advice Timon and Pumbaa gave him when he was a cub (Put the past behind you) showing how much he had learned from his old friends. Timon and Pumbaa along with the reformed pride, later witness Kiara and Kovu's wedding and cry with joy, causing Zazu to get wet with their tears. The Lion King 1½ : “''I found a place that was beyond my wildest dreams. But... it still wasn't home.” : ―Timon, to his mother. In the beginning, Timon is shown to be the meerkat of his colony who wants to do things differently than from what a "normal" meerkat has to do in order to survive. After causing a network of tunnels to collapse, we see Timon's unfortunately, failed attempt at building a skylight in view of his colony, which then crumbles in front of his feet. Timon's mother attempts to salvage the issue of another colony-despised work from her son and leads him away. Timon tells Ma that all they do is hide from predators and dig to survive and that he wants to live in a place where they do not have to live this way. To his temporary dismay, however, he is then told by Ma that: ''"Everything the light touches, belongs to someone else," and that it is nature's design. While hearing Uncle Max ask the colony who is on sentry duty in the background, Ma comes up with an idea to help Timon take up this duty for them. After witnessing Iron Joe and Timon's family agreeing to him doing so (and Timon telling us the audience that he is now "convinced" about his new job), he is taught by Uncle Max to "Scurry, sniff, flinch," and to scream when he sees a hyena invade their colony. While on sentry duty, Timon practices the technique a few times on a large rock, before he begins to daydream and eventually breaks into his song "That's All I Need". This causes him to not realize that the hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, have invaded his colony until the hyena trio are standing right in front of him. When Timon is confronted by them, Shenzi hits him aside, and the hyenas begin to raid the meerkat colony. Timon is pulled safely underground by Ma, along with the rest of the colony finding shelter in their underground tunnel network. Uncle Max, however, is nearly eaten by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, before appearing where the rest of the meerkats are hiding from the hyenas. While underground, Timon tries to apologize to his entire colony for his disastrous mistake but is completely despised by them and Uncle Max for failing at being a sentry. His entire colony leaves him where he is standing, except for Ma, who attempts to help her son, but Timon sighs and walks off. Later on outside, Timon is sitting down, grieving his mistake on the same rock where he was on sentry duty. For a moment, his mother watches him from behind but then goes to comfort him. Timon explains to her that he is never going to please his colony and that he must find his own home away from there. At first, Ma strays from this and attempts to muse her son's hair, while claiming that he can still fit in, which irritates Timon, who continues to insist to his Ma that he cannot stay any longer with the colony, until his mother eventually (but reluctantly) gives into her son's desire to leave. When Timon hears Ma's wish, which is that he will find what he is looking for away from his original home, he walks back to hug her and tells his mother that he loves her while doing so. After a long embrace between them, Timon briefly holds Ma's hands and assures her of his safety while he is gone. He then smiles warmly at her, just before turning away to begin his journey in finding his own home. After walking for some time and now night, Timon stops and suddenly but comically breaks into tears, crying out for his "mommy" due to realizing what he has done by leaving his original home. Unsure of where to go now and kneeling next to his tree, Rafiki then appears next to him and asks what he seeks. After briefly freaking out at Rafiki's sudden appearance, Timon tells him that he wants to live in a place where he does not have to hide or worry. In response, Rafiki tells him about Hakuna Matata and to "Look beyond what you see" (while not realizing that Timon takes such things literally). At first, Timon questions the mandrill about looking beyond what he sees but after making a sarcastic remark about Rafiki's existential behavior; he looks out over the horizon to find what Timon refers to Pride Rock in this scene as "the big pointy rock." Trying to confirm with Rafiki that this is his new home, he is now nowhere to be found and Timon briefly wonders about his identity, but takes it off his mind and then continues walking onward to what he now sees as his dream home, to Pride Rock. After a short while of walking in a tall grass field, Timon is initially frightened by an unknown animal who reveals itself to be Pumbaa. At first and after introducing each other and telling Pumbaa about his journey, Timon considers him to be a bodyguard but later comes to see as a friend. Timon and Pumbaa are shown passing through the numerous musical sequences and major events of The Lion King throughout their journey, even getting caught up in the stampede which killed Mufasa. Not to mention causing a few of the mysterious things from the first movie. The two eventually find the oasis and dub it their new home, living in complete bliss until meeting up with Simba (as seen in the original film) and comes to face the responsibilities of parenthood, while also doing activities such as a snail-slurping contest with Simba during his teenage years. It is revealed that Timon and Pumbaa also actively tried to stop Simba and Nala from falling in love rather than merely singing about it. At first, after Simba returns to Pride Rock, Timon does not want to follow (due to claiming that he and Pumbaa already had Hakuna Matata before Simba) and splits from Pumbaa, causing their friendship to be temporarily broken. But after a certain amount of time of being lonely and feeling guilty due to what he'd done, Rafiki comes back to him in the jungle paradise and Timon comes to understand that if you're alone and unhappy, you cannot have "Hakuna Matata". He then runs to Pride Rock and catches up with Pumbaa along the way, repairing his friendship with him by declaring that: "Friends stick together to the end." After Pumbaa embraces him, they both continue on to Pride Rock to help Simba reclaim the throne. Here, Timon reunites with Ma and Uncle Max, who come looking for him after Rafiki tells Timon's mother about the metaphor he had told her son. He then joins the final battle, diverting the hyenas from attacking Simba. Timon thinks up of a plan involving tunnels to trap the hyenas, stalling them while Ma and Uncle Max are digging underground, by spinning plates, doing the can-can, break dancing, and finally, in desperation to Shenzi's disgust and Pumbaa's jaw-dropping speechlessness, "proposing" to Shenzi. After noticing that the tunnel trap fails to swallow the hyenas that are closing in on Timon and his friend and family members, he dives between Shenzi's legs (who nearly eats him in the process) and determinedly runs underground to break the last standing support, completing the trap. This successfully diverts the hyenas away from Ma, Pumbaa, and Uncle Max. Soon after the hyenas and Scar are defeated, Timon is temporarily nowhere to be found. This causes his mother to become frantic about her son, fearing that he may no longer be alive. But Timon arises from a ground opening behind her and calls to Ma that he is okay while walking toward her. Ma, however, remains frantic and, nearly going crazy in the process, grabs her son by the chest and shakes him while not realizing that it is Timon. When Ma notices him right in front of her, she embraces him in a huge hug and Timon gives in. Although his mother initially refrains from fixing Timon's hair due to him being irritated from it near the beginning, Timon allows her to fix it and dust him off, just before Uncle Max then grabs and hugs Timon tightly around his neck. Afterward and while rain is falling over Pride Rock, Timon is shown along with Pumbaa standing on one side from Simba just before his ascension on the promontory where he hugs both of them and says that he could not have become the rightful king without them. With his hands clasped together, Timon watches Simba make his way up to the promontory and tells Pumbaa that he promised himself that he was not going to cry at the ongoing event. While Simba and the lionesses roar in the background, Timon deeply smiles up at his lion friend and then shares a look with Pumbaa, Ma, and Uncle Max. With Ma standing next to him and his hands behind his back and still watching Simba, she then asks her son in wanting to know if he had found what he was looking for since leaving the colony. Timon replies to his mother, saying that although he found a place that was beyond anything he could ever dream of, it still was not truly home without her, along with his friends and family. He then takes Ma's hand and the background around them revolves to the jungle paradise where he is now showing it to her. After Ma tells him that their new home has everything, Timon reaffirms her that with everyone now there (including his meerkat colony), it surely does. During the reprise of "Digga Tunnah", Timon is hailed as a hero and praised by his colony for bringing them to the Promised Land. He is shown standing shoulder-to-shoulder with his mother with their hands together at the end, on top of and along with Pumbaa and Simba below their feet, while balanced over water. Timon & Pumbaa In the spin-off series, Timon and Pumbaa have many adventures in the jungles of Africa. He and Pumbaa have been to many famous places such as Las Vegas, Paris, and Hollywood. Many of Timon's actions in the show involves "get rich quick" schemes. It is revealed in the series that before Timon met Pumbaa, he had a best friend named Fred, who is a meerkat who loves pulling practical jokes. The episode "Isle of Manhood" also reveals Timon taking a manhood test in order to prove himself brave and manly. In "Timon's Time Togo", Timon dies from eating a poisonous bug, but the meerkat angel sends him back to Earth so that he can perform one good deed in order to enter Meerkat Heaven. Timon, however, decides to never again do any good deeds so that he'll never die and leave Pumbaa forever. In another episode "The Law of the Jungle", Timon breaks the law by touching a forbidden stick. Due to that, he gets sent to a jungle court by the vulture police, where a rhino judge, known as the Wonderful Rhino of Laws, comes up with various tests for Timon to prove his innocence. In the episode "Once Upon a Timon", a pre-existing version of Timon's backstory was revealed. He lived in a more civilized colony, which was ruled by the Duke Meerkat and his daughter Princess Tatiana, whom Timon had a massive crush on. One day when Timon had guard duty while the Duke was away, he left his post to speak with the princess. While he was gone, a snake invaded the colony and kidnapped Tatiana. As a result, Timon got blamed for abandoning his post and was banned. He soon met and befriended Pumbaa, who was also an outcast. Soon enough, the two came across Tatiana, who was held captive by the snake, and rescued her. When Timon returned to the colony with Pumbaa and Tatiana, he was offered to marry the princess and get the good life, but that would mean leaving Pumbaa. Therefore, he decided to stay with his pal and live a Hakuna Matata life. In the series, Timon's last name was revealed to be Berkowitz. According to Pumbaa, Timon's middle name is Leslie, which is one of his secrets. House of Mouse imon is a recurring character on the House of Mouse television shows and films. Timon made appearances usually along with Pumbaa, but also with Simba, Rafiki, Nala, Mufasa, Scar, Zazu, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. He often has a comment on a certain performance (most of the time, it's rude). In the episode "Timon and Pumbaa", Timon and his buddy get into an argument and do not reunite until Pumbaa is embarrassed on stage and Timon backs him up. A recurring gag in the series involves Timon trying to eat Jiminy Cricket and nearly succeeds until Pumbaa saves him. In "Donald's Pumbaa Prank", Pumbaa is kidnapped by Pete, and Timon spends the evening trying to find his friend through the help of the club's staff. Eventually, through the help of Donald Duck, Pumbaa is returned safely. In Mickey's Magical Christmas, Timon and Pumbaa are asked their Christmas wishes. While Pumbaa wants grubs, Timon desires air fresheners for Pumbaa's odor problem. At the end of the film, it is revealed that Timon actually did get an air freshener for Pumbaa. However, Pumbaa was pleased by the gift. The Lion Guard Set in the middle of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Timon and Pumbaa return, and have become the adoptive uncles of a young honey badger named Bunga. Together, they reside in an area of the Pride Lands called Hakuna Matata Falls. Despite being his uncles, Timon and Pumbaa act more along the lines of parental figures to Bunga, Timon being the sterner and aggressive of the two, in regards to raising Bunga, specifically due to his dislike for Bunga's life philosophy, "Zuka Zama". They first appear in the pilot film, helping Zuri free her claws from a log. Timon fancies himself an expert on removing claws from logs, as Simba repeatedly got his claws stuck in logs during his childhood days with him and Pumbaa. Before they can do so, the duo is greeted by an excited Bunga, who announces that he and Simba's son, Kion, are to be members of the new Lion Guard; protectors of the Pride Lands. Timon is immediately against the idea, believing hard work and danger to be against Hakuna Matata, though Kion is able to alter this train of thought by claiming he needs Bunga to join due to the honey badger being the bravest animal he knows. This is enough to impress Timon, who shows great pride in his nephew's title, and the meerkat subsequently congratulates Bunga on his position. The Rise of Makuu Timon and Pumbaa are informed of Bunga's odor problem by Ono. However, they don't believe there's anything wrong with Bunga's scent. They argue with Ono over Bunga's smell in the song Don't Make a Stink. Bunga the Wise Upon hearing Rafiki's unfinished statement about the intelligence of honey badgers, Bunga races away to tell Timon and Pumbaa. Together the three of them popularize advice from Bunga, calling him Bunga the Wise and the sage of Hakuna Matata Falls. When the Lion Guard comes in search of Bunga, they find Timon and Pumbaa, who sing the song Bunga the Wise to introduce Bunga to the Pride Landers seeking advice. When the Lion Guard asks to see Bunga, Timon is reluctant to allow them in, but Bunga calls his friends inside. However, before the Guard can say much to Bunga, Timon ushers them out, pointing out the many animals waiting. Later, Timon is seen as part of the parade of animals following Bunga through the Pride Lands. When the Lion Guard asks what they are doing, Timon and Pumbaa explain that Bunga's advice had become so popular, they wanted to spread it around. Kion tries to convince Bunga to stop, and Timon protests, reminding him of Bunga's idea of the dam. Just then, the dam breaks, and Timon and Pumbaa flee for safety. Kion eventually uses the Roar of the Elders to stop the water from flooding the Pride Lands. Timon is last seen relaxing on Pumbaa near the waterfall Kion created with his roar. The Kupatana Celebration Timon is seen at the Kupatana Celebration next to Pumbaa and Ushari. Fuli's New Family fter Bunga is bitten by Ushari, Ono goes to tell Timon and Pumbaa. By the time the Lion Guard gets Bunga to Rafiki, Timon is already panicky. He is shocked when Rafiki says that he plans to do nothing about Bunga's wound, but when Rafiki reveals that honey badgers are immune to snakebites, Timon is delighted. He invites the Lion Guard from to dinner at Hakuna Matata Falls, but they all deny. Upon hearing from Fuli that female cheetahs prefer to hunt alone, he insists on inviting Fuli, and she reluctantly accepts. At dinner with Fuli, Timon offers her a wide variety of bugs. Fuli is disgusted, but Timon decides that the issue is that Fuli is not being engaged in dinner conversation. He attempts to chat with her, but ends up marveling at how soft her fur is, even inviting Pumbaa to come feel it. Fuli says that she doesn't like it when others touch her fur, and eventually makes a quick retreat. The Search for Utamu Bunga explains to the Lion Guard (sans Fuli) how he met his fathers. Later, he returns to Hakuna Matata Falls without the Utamu grubs. Although Bunga is bitterly disappointed, neither meerkat nor warthog are upset. The only reason they shared the Utamu grubs was to celebrate their meeting with Bunga. And, as it turned out, the grubs had landed near them anyway (thanks to Bunga's earlier antics). They share a loving hug before diving into the grubs. Bunga and the King Timon is shown sobbing in despair in Nandembo Caverns, leaning against Pumbaa and calling the savanna cruel for taking both of his babies in the very same day. He then falls to the ground, pounding it with paws, and announcing that they are lost in a crazy maze. He then covers his eyes and weeps louder. Ono points out that the entrance to the cave is very close. Timon is not calmed by this, and shouts that they are already lost despite barely being inside. He then wails, My kids! and frets about what horrors they are enduring whilst tugging his ears down. Simba and Bunga hear Timon squalling and referring to them as his lost babies. However, he has calmed down by the time he is next shown. He apologizes to Kion for losing it, Pumbaa tells Kion he'll understand once he has kids of his own. Timon, on the verge of tears and sniffling, adds that you let them into your heart. He is unable to finish his sentence, and begins sobbing once more. Simba and Bunga shout Timon and Pumbaa's names, and Timon whimpers that he can still hear their "sweet, sweet" voices before bursting into tears. Realizing that Bunga and Simba still live, he and Pumbaa run in the direction of their voices. They run one way, encounter a dead end, and run another way. Once Simba and Bunga leap across a chasm and join the Guard, Pumbaa, and Timon, Timon begins kissing Bunga on the cheek. He remarks to Pumbaa that Pumbaa thought they would never find them. The party goes to the elephants' concert, where Simba declares that he will sing a song that means a lot to all of his family. He glances as Timon, Pumbaa, and Bunga, and Timon smiles with his paws holded against his chest. The group then sings the song Hakuna Matata. The Imaginary Okapi Timon and Pumbaa are seen briefly during Life in the Pride Lands. As Beshte passes by whilst giving Ajabu a tour of the Pride Lands, Timon is resting on top of his warthog companion. When Beshte calls to the pair, Timon leaps up and sends a wave their way. Beware the Zimwi At Hakuna Matata Falls, Timon scrapes a stick against some rocks to get the attention of the Lion Guard and some young animals. He instructs them to let the expert tell them about The Zimwi. Pumbaa insists that Timon is the only animal to have survived and encounter with and seen the beast, and Timon agrees, but grins and adds more or less. When Kion proves doubtful, Timon explains that his Ma's cousin's friend knew an ox who told him that he ran into The Zimwi and got eaten. Kion wonders how the eaten ox could have passed on the tale, and Timon informs him that he'd have to ask the ox, then declares that nothing can stop the Zimwi. Young Rhino asks what they're going to do, only to have Timon tell him that there's nothing he can do. The Guard leaves to go track down the Zimwi. Never Roar Again Timon is seen in a cave painting in The Lair of the Lion Guard as Bunga sings Stand Up, Stand Out. Bunga later mentions that his fathers considered Scar to be the worst lion ever. The Lost Gorillas Bunga mentions Timon when in the Theluji Mountains. After enjoying his time in the snow, Bunga prepares a snowball as a souvenir gift, telling Fuli that it's a present for his dad Timon. Rafiki's New Neighbors Timon and Pumbaa are seen during Three of a Kind, relaxing at Hakuna Matata Falls, until Chama, Mzaha and Furaha disturb them. The Ukumbusho Tradition As Ma Tembo prepares everyone in Mizimu Grove for the Ukumbusho Tradition with the Lion Guard's help, Timon and Pumbaa show up, willing to help out too, with Pumbaa claiming that Timon is a professional in theatrics. Despite her doubts, she allows them to assist in helping the Guard prepare for the celebration. Before they begin, Ma Tembo remembers that the Lion Guard has traditionally been made up of lions, prompting Makini to offer to paint them instead. After she is finished, Timon and Pumbaa introduce the new Fuli to them personally. As Fuli starts to feel bad, Timon tries to assure her, but ends up snuggling her soft fur. After pushing him away, Timon and Pumbaa start to coach the Guard as they had intended. However, Timon and Pumbaa's ways of coaching the Guard are met with little success. Despite assuring them that they know more about how lions act than anyone in the Pride Lands, having raised Simba, they are unable help them, especially when they try to practice their lines with the branch of peace in their mouths, much to Timon's frustration. Later that evening, Timon and Pumbaa sit with Makini as the event goes underway, until a swarm of bees show up and frighten the elephants away. Timon angrily calls for them not to improvise, but the elephants run regardless. When the Guard saves the herd from the swarm and bring them back safely, the celebration continues once again. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas When Makini notices a painting of Timon in Rafiki's Tree, Rafiki offers to tell her the tale of how Timon and Pumbaa brought Christmas to the Pride Lands, by way of a flashback story. One day, Timon, Pumbaa and Bunga adorn a tree with gourds. Timon starts to sing "Jungle Smells", but Pumbaa and Timon disagree on how the song lyrics were supposed to be. With the tree nearing completion, Timon turns to Bunga for a Star Fruit. Once he hands it over, Timon takes it to the top of the tree and snaps it in half, placing one half on the side. But after he places it on the top, the branch breaks, and Timon is sent hurtling towards the ground. Bunga tries to catch him, but fails. Luckily, the rest of the Lion Guard arrive having heard his cry, and Beshte is able to save the meerkat from the fall. The Guard enquire as to what they are doing with the tree, and Bunga points to the star, telling them that it's Christmas. Timon and Pumbaa are shocked when the Guard ask what Christmas is, and Bunga erroneously tells them that it's a holiday his parents made up. They correct him, with Pumbaa explaining how they heard about it. Before Ono can point out a logical error in their explanation, Timon interrupts, informing them of how you receive presents at Christmas. Pumbaa, however, states that it's more of a time to be with friends and family. After the two argue a little over what Christmas is ultimately about, Bunga also mentions Dandy Claws, a character who appears to give presents. With Timon still excited, he, Bunga and Pumbaa tell them about Christmas in the Pride Lands. However, at the end of the performance, Timon breaks down and admits that Dandy Claws will never visit, and Pumbaa explains how he will only come if you perform a special song known as The Twelve Ways of Christmas under the Christmas Tree on Christmas morning. And on top of that, everything from the song must also be present. Timon continues to cry, and neither Bunga nor Pumbaa are able to cheer him up, even though he admits that the presents they bring him each year are always great. Bunga is then lead away by the Lion Guard for a final patrol, and Timon sadly says goodbye. On Christmas morning, Bunga excitedly wakes his fathers up at the base of Hakuna Matata Falls. However, Timon refuses to get up, deciding to sleep in to avoid disappointment. Bunga angrily grasps his dad to wake him, and forces Timon to follow him to the Christmas tree, where the rest of the Lion Guard are waiting for him. When he questions what's going on, Bunga tells him that it's the year they'll finally get to meet Dandy Claws, and they start to sing and perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas. After the performance, both Timon and Pumbaa break down in tears. Despite Bunga's fears, they announce that they're crying out of joy. Timon thanks everyone for making his vision come true, but Bunga is upset that Dandy Claws never came. Suddenly, Pumbaa re-appears donning a white beard made of flowers, some leaves and a fruit hat. Pumbaa explains that he knew how much Timon wanted him to appear, so he would portray him that year. But unfortunately, he took so long to put the costume together that he forgot to get Timon presents. Timon, moved by Pumbaa's incredible efforts, as well as the efforts of his friends, tells Pumbaa that it doesn't matter, since not only did he make Dandy Claws appear, he reminds him that they already received gifts from the performance, such as the berries and bugs. On top of that, Timon is overjoyed to be surrounded by so many friends, which he declares to be the best gift of all. They conclude that it's the best Christmas ever, and the animals decide to celebrate Christmas every year. The Scorpion's Sting Timon and Pumbaa is seen on a cave painting, where it is explained by Bunga how they defeated Scar, despite the others knowing that it was Simba who defeated Scar. Timon physically appears later on with Pumbaa, watching the Kumbuka celebration with the Guard and Makini. The party however is cut short when Simba gets stung by Sumu and poisoned. Timon and Pumbaa rush to Simba's side, and are later seen sobbing uncontrollably over Simba's condition, to which they don't know how bad it is when Kion asks. Later that evening, Timon and Pumbaa are seen in Pride Rock, watching over Simba with Nala, Kiara and Rafiki. Fortunately for everyone, Fuli and Bunga manage to reach Pride Rock in time with the gourd of volcanic ash needed to cure the king. Rafiki uses the ash to cure Simba, much to Timon and Pumbaa's relief. Cave of Secrets Timon along with Pumbaa and Simba are seen in many panitings during Wisdom on the Wall The Fall of Mizimu Grove Timon and Pumbaa appear after following a grub through the grass near Big Springs. Pumbaa briefly greets the Lion Guard, but Timon says they need to keep following their grub for a "slug fest". When Kion asks the duo to perform a song at Mizimu Grove during Makini's Mpando Mpaya though, Timon and Pumbaa immediately agree; wanting to lift everyone's spirits. At Mizimu Grove during the ceremony, Timon and Pumbaa sing their Tujiinue song to the herds. All goes ok, until the Army of Scar attacks the Grove. While the Lion Guard and the PrideLanders fight off the intruders, and while fire starts to consume the Grove, Timon and Pumbaa keep singing, but when Scar appears in the flames, the duo quickly take cover in fright. Once the Outlanders are blown away by Kion's roar and when the fire starts to fade away, Timon and Pumbaa reemerge, looking upon the devastation. Timon and Pumbaa are later mentioned by Bunga when the herds gather at the barren Mizimu Grove, with Bunga saying that they're at Hakuna Matata Falls getting some "beauty rest." Battle for the Pride Lands Timon and Pumbaa say goodbye to Bunga and the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Tree of Life. Other appearances Timon made a non-speaking cameo appearance in the Mickey Mouse Works episode "Around the World in Eighty Days" during Mickey and Goofy's travels. In one of the Lilo & Stitch parody trailers spoofing The Lion King, during the iconic "Circle of Life" scene, Rafiki holds up what's meant to be baby Simba, but it's instead Stitch, which Timon announces in confusion (although in one of the full-length trailers, which also shows the scene, he and Pumbaa are replaced by a different warthog making the note of Stitch). Timon appears in the Virtual Magic Carpet Ride game included on disc 2 of the 2004 Aladdin Platinum Edition DVD. The Genie accidentally teleports him into Agrabah, when he was trying to poof in one of his relatives and asks him to replace him while he is gone on vacation. Genie grants him magic, and he helps Aladdin find his way to Jasmine throughout the game. In Leroy & Stitch, Timon and Pumbaa make cameo appearances during the climactic battle in the mix of Jumba Jookiba's experiments. In the animated blooper reel featured in the Diamond Edition release of The Lion King, Timon makes several appearances. In one outtake, during the introduction of him and Pumbaa, Timon accidentally pulls a muscle shooing off one of the vultures. In another outtake, Timon is seen having a hard time actually swallowing a grub. In another, he can be seen having several takes for his hula scene. In his final outtake, Timon and Pumbaa are about to take a nap, until Pumbaa's gas drives him away. Timon and Pumbaa make a brief, non-speaking cameo in the animated mini-series It's a Small World: The Animated Series, in the episode "One Golden Sun." Timon appears in the episode "Grub Grapple" of Disney Crossy Road: The Animated Series, where he and Pumbaa face a treacherously busy road of traveling animals to catch a bug. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, a screenshot depicting Timon, Pumbaa and Simba can be seen around the Sorcerer Hat at the Disney Animation pavilion in Oh My Disney. Trivia * In The Lion King 1½, Timon is shown to interact with the audience a few times, especially in the beginning and ending non-movie theater setting scenes of the film. * Timon has two conflicting origins, one first shown in the Timon and Pumba animated series, and a different one shown in The Lion King 1½. ''Though not explicitely stated, the latter origin story is largely accepted as his canon origin story, due to the standalone nature of the animated series. * Timon's appearance in ''The Lion King 1½ compared to other works is appealing in most cases, since also being the central protagonist of this film. * In the first Lion King film, Timon is the only character who stands and walks on his hind legs (while meerkats normally walk on all four). Interestingly, he is seen running in all fours at least once in both the first film (exiting the cave entrance on Pride Rock with Pumbaa and Zazu, after the off-screen fight against the Hyenas) and the sequel (in a futile attempt to charge at an outsider with Pumbaa). Moreover, it occurred in the climactic battle sequence of both movies. * It is revealed in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride that Timon is unaware of Scar's death. * Despite the fact that Scar is one of Timon's enemies, they never actually interact with each other. * In an early script for The Lion King 1½, Timon's digging skills would be just fine and there were four bullies that make him leave. * Timon has a polar opposite named Monti. He makes his first and only appearance in the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Kenya Be My Friend?". * Timon is in many ways similar to Genie from the 1992 animated film Aladdin. ** Both characters express Jewish mannerisms; Timon's last name, "Berkowitz," is from Jewish origin, he speaks with a Yiddish accent, his mom used the word "meshugenah", and in The Lion King 1½, he sang the song "Sunrise, Sunset", from the Jewish-themed musical Fiddler on the Roof. ** Similar to Genie's anachronistic universal knowledge, Timon has some knowledge on human technology, though they are largely used for comedic effect. In Simba's Pride, when he and Pumbaa are cornered by the Outsiders during the battle, Timon jumps on the backside of frightened Pumbaa and comically brandishes the latter's tail like a gun and points it at the Outsiders, warning that "this thing loaded". The Outsiders foolishly fall for it and run away in fear. This implies that in unseen occasions, the beasts of Pride Land have encountered humans with guns (possibly wildlife rangers, hunters, or poachers), otherwise, they didn't know the concept of guns *** On the first Virtual Safari, he has some knowledge of the GPS tracking system. *** The television series and the Wild About Safety episodes showcase Timon owning several human items, as well as Pumbaa, including an iPad. * According to the Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety episode "Fire Safety," Timon's address is 500 Buena Vista St., which is the street address of the headquarters of The Walt Disney Company in Burbank, California. * Timon's line, "What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?", was improvised by his voice actor, Nathan Lane. The improvised line inspired the Hula segment that would follow, with a sped up version of "Hawaiian War Chant" used as a backing for Timon's singing. * Timon prefers crunchy bugs above all other foods. * In the Spanish version of the play, he speaks with an Andalusian accent. * A monkey resembling Timon makes a cameo in The Jungle Book 2, along with a warthog resembling Pumbaa, during the song "W-I-L-D". * Timon and Pumbaa were originally supposed to sing the entirety of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" in a comical fashion, but Elton John decided not to use that version of the song because he felt that it sounded horrible. * In the movie MouseHunt, which co-starred Nathan Lane, he briefly says "Hakuna Matata" in one of the scenes before the auction. Category:Disney characters Category:The Lion King Characters